In Love with A Wolf
by 7 Ace
Summary: Edward has left Bella after doing the unthinkable, but what happens when Paul Lahote finds her in the woods instead of Sam Uley? Adopted from Something Forever by 7 Ace and Team Non-Canon. Uploaded by both 7 Ace and Team Non-Canon.
1. Chapter 1

_**We are happy to be you're new authors, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! To avoid confusion, YES both Team Non-Canon and 7 Ace will be writing this! Special thanks to Something Forever for allowing us to adopt the story!**_****

_**To the new readers, ignore the next bit.**____**OLD READERS: **__**We have changed/added things so I suggest reading this over.**_

In Love with a Wolf

Chapter One

Paul's Point of View

Earlier, Sam called a pack meeting. We are all over at his and Emily's, his imprint, house. Em is in the process of getting us all a beer.

"What did you need, boss?" Jared asks as he takes a swig. He is sitting by his imprint, Kim.

"You all know about the Cullen's leaving, right?" Sam asks as he pulls Emily into his lap and puts his hand on her pregnant stomach. She's 7 months along. Jared and I nod. "Well, before the vamp named Edward left, he took Chief Swan's daughter, Bella, for a walk in the woods."

Emily and Kim gasp, while Jared and I growl. "That's probably why they left; they killed her!" Jared spits as Kim clings to him.

"Now Jared, we don't want to just to conclusions," Sam says rubbing Emily's back. "But as Chief Swan is one of Billy's good friends, he asks us for help. Billy got Jacob to send me a picture of Bella so we can look for her in the woods."

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"After you look at the picture," Sam says. I nod.

Emily hand both Jared and I a picture of Bella. She has long beautiful brown hair that goes down to about the middle of her back. She has the most beautiful chocolaty brown eyes I have ever seen. And when I look at them I can't help but want to see this beauty in person.

"Holy hell," I whisper, as I go back to studying the picture, ignoring the odd looks from the others.

"Emily how about you and Kim stay here and wait for one of us to call." I hear Sam say as he stood up.

"Oh no," Emily says. "That girl is going to need someone to talk to and I am going to help her anyway I can when you bring her back to her loving father."

Jared and I just stand there with our mouths gaping; we have never heard Emily stand up to Sam. Kim nods her head and says, "I'm going too. I don't have to be home until eleven."

"Well then," Sam says. "Ladies we will meet you at the Swans," he says as we all get up to leave.

As I walk outside, I pull out my wallet and stick the picture of Bella into it and place my wallet in my cut offs. Then, I pull my cutoffs off, tying them to my ankle, and phase.

I start running in the direction of Chief Swan's house, and as soon as I cross the border, I smell leech. I run faster, ignoring my brothers as they tell me to follow the scent. I have a feeling that Bella did not go with that no-good leach. So I go in the direction I know that leads to her house. I don't know how, but I know Bella will be ov-

"That's interesting," Sam thinks, cutting into my monologue. "But I trust your instincts. Keep following your gut and get to her Paul. Bring her home safely."

I howl in response and run as fast as my four legs take me. I jump over a fallen tree when I smell her. She smells like freshly baked cookies and skittles. I slow and follow her sent to another fallen tree. There I phase back and put on my shoes and clothes.

"Bella!" I yell hoping for a response. I get nothing. I try again. "Bella, this is Paul Lahote. Can you make a noise for me?" As soon as I say this, I hear her.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" I ask.

I find her in the woods, lying on the ground, curled up in a ball. She is crying so hard I know her voice is going to be hoarse.

"There you are," I say stepping a little closer to her. "Bella, my name is Paul Lahote. Can you tell me if you're all right?"

"He left me," she says as she look into my eyes. When our eyes connect we both gasp. I just met my world, my sun, my Isabella Swan. Fuck me sideways, I think to myself. I hate Cullen now that I've met this beautiful woman.

She uncurls herself and begins to shiver violently. "Do I know you?" she asks me.

She is still on the ground, but at least she's saying something.

"I'm a friend of Billy Black," I say getting down to her level. I take off my jacket and help her put it on.

I sniff the air and I love the smell of our scents mixed together. It's like chocolate and vanilla mixed with cinnamon. I move her hair out of her eyes and look in them, just to see if she is okay.

After we look away from each other, I grab my phone out of my pocket and call Sam.

"Did you find her?" he asks.

"Yes I did," I tell him. "Meet me at their house," I tell him and hang up.

I look back down at Bella and see her tears starting to fade.

"He left me all alone. I was so scared," she says. "But I'm not scared anymore."

"And why is that?" I ask her.

She gives me a beautiful smile and says, "Because, silly, you're here."

I laugh and grab her hand to pull her up. "Are you able to walk?" I ask and she winces as she tries to take a step. "I take that as a no."

"I can walk," she says trying to take another step, but wincing again.

"Mama, are you okay?" I ask nervously.

She looks up at me and brushes her hair out of her beautiful face. "I think I broke my ankle," she says leaning down to touch it. As soon as she does, she winces again.

"Well little mama," I say picking up her bridal style. "I guess I'm going to have to carry you."

She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder. "How long have I been missing?" she asks.

"A couple of hours," I say and she nods. My girl snuggles closer into me and drifts off to sleep. I smile and kiss her temple.

As I trek back to the Swan's house, I couldn't help but smile. I just found my soul mate. My imprinting seems to be different from Sam and Jared's. Bella, at first, shied away from me until we looked into each other's eyes. I know she feels something because she trusts me enough to fall asleep.

I can't help but wonder what happened. When I found her she was curled up. Did he rape her or beat her up or something? My wolf doesn't like the thought of that. Just at the thought, I am about ready to phase. There is a growling in my chest that wakes up my sweet little mama.

"Where am I?" she asks confused. She looks up at me and takes a deep breath and winces.

"Mama, are you hurt," I ask frightened.

"H-hurts when I breathe," she says. I growl a little in my chest and she leans in to where it's coming from. "That's a beautiful sound," she whispers.

Right then, we walk out of the woods and into her backyard.

"Charlie," I hear Jake yell and point towards me. Bella flinches at the sound and puts both her arms around me.

"Bells," Charlie rejoices as he sees her. "Thank you so much for finding her," he says coming towards us. "Here let me take her," he says as I try handing her over.

"NO!" she screams and holds onto me tighter. "Don't leave me, Paul!" she sobs clinging onto me as tightly as she could.

I try setting her down on the ground, but she instantly wraps her legs around my waist. "Bella, honey," I say holding her tightly. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

I look up to see Emily and Kim crying softly. When Em sees me, she gives me a weak smile. I nod at her.

"Baby girl," Charlie says rubbing Bella's back. "Why don't you and Paul come inside so the doctor can look at you?" Bella nods into my neck and I start following Charlie into the house. As soon as I walk into the house, I tense up and began to growl internally. I can smell Cullen all over the place.

Charlie leads me over the sofa and I try to put Bella down, but she clenches onto me tighter. "Bella I'm only putting you on the couch so Emily can look at you. That way she can see if you have anything else broken," I tell her. She nods and I set her on the sofa. She immediately grabs my hand and pulls.

I sit down next to her. She pulls herself up and onto my lap. She lies her back against my chest and puts her head on my shoulder.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Emily. I'm a friend of Paul's," Emily says. "I'm here to make sure you're okay." Em pauses as she sits down on the coffee table. Bella looks at her. "Do you think that you could take off Paul's jacket for me?"

Bella nods and begins to take off my jacket. I help her take it off of her arms and see bruises forming on her arms and a couple of finger marks on her neck. "Bella what happened?" I ask her in concern.

"Yeah, baby girl, what happen?" I hear Charlie ask from behind me. I turn around and see that he is clutching the back of the couch while holding some clothes for Bella to change into.

I turn back to Bella and she moves herself off of my lap and onto the opposite end of the couch.

"Can I talk to Emily alone?" she asks looking between every one. We all nod our heads and stand up. I look at Bella wondering if she is going to freak if I leave, and she didn't. She is rubbing her neck and looking at the floor.

As soon as the door shuts, I hear Emily start to speak. It's too loud outside so I can't hear what the girls are saying.

"Paul," I hear from the left of me. I look up and Jared and Sam are looking at me, concerned.

I walk over to them and pull on my jacket. Even though I don't need it, it has Bella's scent on it and I need to feel closer to her. "Hey," I say.

I notice that they are both dressed like me; with the shirt, shoes and jacket. We are all wearing cut-off shorts.

"Does anyone know what happen to your girl yet?" Jared asks as Kim wraps herself around him.

"No," I say looking down. "She asked to be alone with Emily," I tell them. "When Bella took my jacket off, I saw that she has bruises all over her arms and has finger marks on her neck. Also, when she took a deep breath when I was walking here, she had a hard time breathing," I say looking up with tears in my eyes. "She told me it hurt when she breathes."

Nobody says anything. This is the first time I have ever cried in front of my pack brothers, or anyone in fact. So the guys didn't know what to do.

"She's going to get through this," I hear Kim say in a soft voice. "I'm going to go inside to make some hot chocolate. So does anyone want anything?"

"Yeah," I say. "Can you check to see if she's all right?' I ask as I sniffle.

She nods and walks inside the house, but not without giving a little knock.

I pull my hood on and walk over to the stairs and sit on them. I put my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands. I can't stop the tears. I know in my heart that my girl is not okay, that something terribly bad has happened to her, and I wasn't there to stop it. All I want is to track that leech down and kill him slowly.

"Paul," I hear Kim say as she hands me a mug of hot cocoa. "She just changed into some P.J.s and she had bruises everywhere," Kim says and I start to cry harder. "She's drinking some hot cocoa while getting her foot wrapped by Em," she says giving me a tight hug. "I'm going to go back in there. She's going to tell us what happened." I nod as I hear Kim shut the door.

Bella's Point of View

_I see Edward walking up to me and something is wrong. He's acting differently. He's not being his normal controlled self, and it's starting to scare me. I walk into the woods behind my house to try and get away. I don't like the look on his face at all. I get halfway through the woods when he gets to me. He did this on purpose... he wanted me in the woods alone._

_I'm standing as still as I can when he walks up to me. He runs his hand along my face and he says, "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you, you have no idea how hard it's been keeping to myself."_

_I back up, but I end up against a tree and faster than I can blink, he's ripped my clothes off. "Edward, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm getting what I deserve."_

"_No, Edward! Please don't do this!" I scream._

**Cliffy! Review on either story, we will share our reviews with each other. So, REVIEW! Also check out our other stories.**

**~ 7 Ace & Team Non-Canon =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's PoV

After Paul brought me in the house and the girls noticed my bruises, Paul went outside to give me some room. I could stop thinking about what happened in the woods, but I had to say something, so I started from the beginning when Edward was waiting for me at the edge of the forest.

"I was just getting home when I saw Edward waiting for me. He led me into the woods and backed me into a tree. Then he started to kiss me with a lot of force, and then he... he...-then, he tore my clothes off... I-I-I didn't have the strength to stop him. I couldn't do anything, he had me in a vice grip and if I moved he'd quickly get in front of me. I had nowhere to go and-and when he started... touching me, he had covered my mouth, so that I couldn't scream. He was done quickly and luckily for me, he didn't release inside of me... otherwise, I'd be a stupid bloodsucker..."

As I say this, Paul growls, "That bastard! How could he do that to you? If I ever see that douche again, I'll rip his balls off."

Outside, I hear the guys freaking out. "What's going on out there?" I ask looking at Emily.

"It shouldn't be happening already..." Emily whispers.

"What shouldn't? What is going on?" I scream.

Paul walks in and shoos the girls out of the room, then he sits down on the couch next to me. He takes my hand and looks into my eyes and says, "Bella, there's something different about us guys from the rez..."

"Okay. So, you're different, so what?" I ask, frustrated.

"We're not human, Bella."

"Okay, I might know about vampires, but what could be worse than that? Seriously just tell me!"

"We're werewolves, Bella. We shift into giant wolves when we are angry. Jacob just phased. Sam is our Alpha. You should really come to a bonfire that we have, the elders tell the 'legends' and we eat until every piece of food is gone."

"So, can I go see Jacob?" I ask, worried about my best friend.

"Yeah, you need to be careful though, babe."

He grabs my hand and walks me to the porch and instead of seeing Jacob, I see a huge russet colored wolf lying on the ground whimpering. I let go of Paul's hand and walk toward fusion.

Sam walks up to me and says, "Don't worry, Bella. Jared, Quil, and Embry all have their own imprints. Jake and Paul were the only ones left."

"Oh, okay. I guess I can handle that. What girl wouldn't want two guys after her?" I say losing my steam, laughing. "So, back to my original question, what the hell is an imprint, seeing as I have two of them."

Sam looks down at the ground with a small frown on his face. "I believe that is something for those two to explain."

"I am not going to stand around waiting to find out what in the hell is going on! I've dealt with a bunch of vampire shit and now there's two wolves that are basically going to rip each other to threads because they just so happen to have a bond of some kind with me! Now, instead of waiting for these two to tell me," I point toward Paul and Jake, "Sam Uley, you tell me right now!"

Holding his ground, Sam looks me in the eye and says, "Imprinting is our way of mating. When we make eye contact with our mates, there's no holding back. People tend to get hurt, a lot of people do..." he shakes his head, "Anyways, we hold our imprints above ourselves and everyone else. They're everything to us. Now, you have two very dependable, yet immature male wolves who will do anything and everything they can to protect you and keep you happy. The question is, what will you do with them?"

I whimper and then look at Jake and Paul, who are both standing on the porch looking toward me and smiling. _How can I turn down these two guys? How do I deal with these two pining over me, especially after what Edward did to me?_

Paul and Jacob both walk up to me; Paul in front and Jacob behind me. "Bella, it's okay. We'll take care of you," Jake whispers in my ear.

I look up at Paul and he nods. "We will, Bella."

I start crying, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Wanting to know if I'll see the same in Jake's, I turn around and look him in the eye, seeing his desire to keep me safe and quite possibly the desire to claim me as his own.

Paul lifts me up and I shriek. "What are you doing, Paul? Put me down!"

"It's okay, Bells. We're just taking you to your room, that's all..." Jake says, walking into the house.

_Oh god... not these two in my room... _

When Paul kicks the door shut, he takes me up the stairs with Jake in front of us. I know right away that something is going to happen, but I just don't know what that something is...

As soon as Paul and I are in my room, Jake closes the door, while Paul sets me down, and then grabs me into a kiss. He maneuvers me over to my bed running his hands up and down my arms and pushes me onto my back. As he starts kissing down my neck, Paul claims my lips. Before I know it, my shirt is gone and so is my bra. The boys both start fondling a breast each. I moan as Jacob nips at my right one. The boys growl in return and that sends vibrations straight to my core, making me instantly wet. One warm hand creeps down to my jeans and pulls them down slow and sensually. I squirm in anticipation.

"Well, someone's feisty, Jake, maybe we should speed this up." They share a look, and my panties are ripped from me and are replaced by two sets of warm fingers. Feeling both of their hands on me sends a rush through me.

_Oh god..._

Arching my back, I try to keep up with both of their hands, having a very difficult time doing so.

"God, Jake, she smells good enough to eat..." Paul whispers, causing me to shiver.

"If anyone is going to eat her, it's going to be me, don't even think about it..." Jake grumbles. Then a warm tongue joins the group of fingers; slowly, but knowingly stroking my center, and suddenly I feel a suctioning on my clit and, in less than a minute, I'm in ecstasy. With a few more hard thrusts of their fingers, I am falling and screaming out in pleasure. As I come down from my high, I hear the sound of foil ripping and suddenly I am sheathing one of them to hilt. Then I get an idea, I use all of the strength I have to flip us over so that I'm riding my partner backwards. I look down, behind me, to see that Jake is my penetrator. I quickly glance around and locate Paul, motioning him over.

"Kneel," is all I say as I quicken my pace. Paul does as I say and kneels in front of me, I start to derobe him as I feel Jake nearing release. "No, you will hold your release until Paul is there."

"But Bella..." As soon as Jake says this, I stop my movements and start to get up. I grab Paul's hand, a condom, and my hot pink cock ring out of my dresser and pull Paul to the shower. When the water is warm enough, I push him to the wall, open the condom, which happens to be strawberry, and unroll it. I grab Paul's length in my hand and slowly begin massaging.

Once he's nice and hard, I slip on the cock ring. Then I grab my body wash and begin washing myself, as I scrub my breasts, Paul groans. I roll my eyes, slip the condom into place, and deep throat him. As I warm him up to what's to come, I ponder where Jake is. Once I decide that he's good and ready, I grab a hold of the molding behind him and jump so that I land perfectly onto his length. He gasps in surprise.

After his shock diminishes, he latches onto a nipple and holds me to him. I, in return, wrap my legs around him and began to bounce up and down. He seems to like that, so I ride him faster. Soon, we are both at our peaks and falling. As Paul climaxes, he bites my left breast and instead of feeling pain, all I feel is pure bliss.

Paul whimpers and starts to lose his strength underneath me. I look him in the eyes and run my hand up and down his cheek. "Are you all right?" I ask trailing my tongue up his throat toward his ear.

"Oh, yeah," he laughs, "I'm more than all right. I'm glad that I've been able to claim you this way..."

Wanting to slow down, I nibble on his ear. "Love me, Paul..."

In the next instant, I'm in someone else's arms and I shriek. I look up at my captor and see that it's Jake. He looks angry at me and when I'm thrown onto my bed, I lean up on my hands looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"You really have to ask that? We were doing fine until Pail needed to be included."

"Jacob Ephraim Black, look at me," I say firmly.

He looks me right in the eye and I see pain in his eyes.

"I am the imprint of not only one, but two wolves. I wanted to include him, he is the one that found me after all..." I say looking up through my eyelashes.

"Bella..." he murmurs.

"Yes, Jake?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Laughing, I say, "I'm naked in front of you, was just riding you, and now you're asking if you can simply kiss me?" I get up from the bed and walk up to him, he'd been pacing back and forth. I grab his left arm and wrap it around me. "Jake, look at me..."

He looks at me again and groans. "You smell like Paul... how am I going to get used to that?"

"I thought that wolves do anything to keep their imprint happy?" I tease, rubbing my hand against his inner thigh.

Moaning, he pulls me closer and kisses me deeper than he had earlier. I look him in the eyes and see them begin to darken. "I will do whatever it takes, Bella. Even if I have to deal with him," he nods toward Paul, whom is still in my en-suite bathroom, "to keep you happy."

"Kiss me, Jake. Please, just kiss me," I plead.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against him. When I'm flush against him, I feel his erection through his boxers he had put on while I was in the bathroom with Paul. I grab onto his forearms to keep steady before he lifts me up. He carries me to the wall and I whimper. "Please... take me on my bed, Jake."

He growls and carries me toward my bed and gently lies me down. "I don't want to fuck you, Bella... I want to love you..."

"Jake... come here." I take a hold of his hand and pull him down toward me. When I have him inches from me, I lean up and kiss his chin, watching his eyes. He smiles at me and moves his head so that I can kiss him right. I push my lips against his and moan as he knees my legs apart so he can rest between them.

He starts kissing down my jawline and then trails his the tip of his nose down my throat, causing me to arch into him. He grabs my hips and pulls me against him. "Jake... oh Jake..." I wrap my arms around his shoulders and try holding myself up. He unwraps my arms from around his neck and intertwines our fingers above my head.

"You smell good... so good..." he whispers in my ear.

"How do I taste, Jake?" I ask, just as quietly.

"Even better, Bells. Even better..." he says before he starts licking my neck. "I have to feel you again... this time I want to watch your face... I want to see you..."

"Yes, Jake, please..." I beg, rubbing my feet along the backside of his legs. I drag my right foot up and down his leg and then hook my big toe in the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down.

"I've wanted you so badly, Bells," he says looking me in the eye.

"Show me..." I plead.

Before I know it, he's off the bed and taking his boxers off completely. The sight before me takes my breath away. Jacob's body is beautifully dark and his arms are well-defined. I continue my path and when I get to his waist, I whimper.

He laughs and walks closer to me. "Are you okay, Bells? I didn't scare you, did I?"

I shake my head and smirk. "You're beautiful, Jake."

He climbs on the bed and hovers over me. He aligns himself with my body and kisses me as he enters me. I nip his bottom lip and caress his face and neck. This causes him to growl and he starts to pick up his pace. "Bella, I... uh yes, I love you..."

I haven't taken my eyes from him once, but my breath hitches as he continues his movements. "H-h-how long... Jake... harder...please."

He places his arms on both sides of my head and digs deeper. I wrap my legs around his waist, bringing us closer, causing both of us to moan and I arch my back. Grabbing on to my hips, he moves deeper and deeper inside me and begins to moving faster. Every stroke sends me closer and closer to the edge. "I've... loved... you..."

I interrupt him with my lips against his. "We can talk later... just... uh... show me..."

And he does. He shows me the best way possible. When he's close to releasing, I flip us over, with his help of course, and I rock back and forth, up and down, on his hips. He reaches between us and rubs my clit causing me to reach the very edge. "Sit up, Jake..." I whisper.

He sits up so that his back is against the headboard of my bed. I continue my frantic pace and he moves along with me. I lean forward, lick his neck and then bite him. He growls and holds me tightly, the vibrations of his growl move down his body to where we're connected and I'm thrown from the edge, down to the place of pure love and pleasure.

Before I come down from my high, he copies my earlier actions. He licks up and down my neck before biting the left side of my neck, causing me to groan at the intensity and intimacy of the moment. Hearing my noises, he holds me like he'd die if he didn't, thinking about it, he probably would. After a few more thrusts, Jake throws his head back against the headboard and his grip on my tightens even more; to me it sounds like he howls as he releases inside of me.

I can't hold myself up any longer, so I lean forward against him. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans back against the headboard. He kisses my forehead and rests his cheek on the top of my head. When he slides out of me, he lifts me so that we can lie down on my bed.

"Paul, get your ass out of that bathroom and bring it in here!" Jake yells.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he mumbles, tiredly.

"Sounds like someone had fallen asleep in the bathroom..." I whisper into Jake's chest, giggling.

"Yeah, right. There was no way in hell I could sleep with all the moaning going on out here," Paul says, standing on the right side of the bed with my back facing him. "It's a good thing I had torn the blankets from the bed before anything happened. Otherwise, you two would have to get up, and I don't see that happening." He reaches for the blanket and pulls it up toward Jake and I before climbing in with us. He moves so that he's spooning me and he rests his cheek on my arm, so I adjust myself so that it's more comfortable for both of us.

"Goodnight my wolves," I whisper as I fall asleep.

I swear that I hear, "I love you, Bella" from not only Jake, but Paul as well.


End file.
